


Drowning

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita hidup di dunia yang terlalu aneh. SasuHina. Birthday Fic for Hyuuga Hinata. Mind to RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Drowning © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|Saya tidak memiliki chara yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan semata.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe

Happy birthday, Hyuuga Hinata!

[27 Desember 2015]

.

.

.

Suara ketukan geta yang cukup keras di jalanan sepi membuat beberapa orang menatap ke belakang. Seorang gadis yang memakai kimono berusaha berlari lebih cepat dengan garmen yang melarangnya bergerak cepat.

Napasnya berderu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jujur saja, ia tengah menahan tangisnya dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya, ia sedang kabur dari rumah walaupun ia paham itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

"!"

Gadis itu terdorong mundur saat menabrak bahu pejalan kaki. Ia mendongak. Seorang pemuda menatapnya dalam diam. "Sumimasen."

Gadis bertubuh mungil kembali berjalan cepat. Pemuda di belakangnya masih memperhatikan dengan saksama.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Kakinya benar-benar pegal tapi ia tak mau tertangkap secepat ini.

"Nona ..."

Hinata berbalik saat merasa ada yang menepuk punggungnya.

"?!"

…

"Hinata-sama, kau ada di mana?!"

Seorang pemuda yang tengah mengejar nonanya hanya bisa menatap jalanan sepi dengan kebingungan. Seingatnya tadi, sang majikan ada di depan mata dengan radius dua meter. Kini, tak ada satu kepala pun yang berwarna indigo. Nonanya lenyap. Tak berputus asa, sang pemuda pergi ke arah lain.

…

Gadis bernama Hinata menahan napasnya. Ia seorang putri keluarga bangsawan. Dan sekarang ia tengah melakukan pelarian singkat dari rumah. Sedang dicari para pelayan dan sekarang tengah dibekap di dekat gang sempit oleh seorang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak tadi.

Hinata memukuli tangan pemuda yang membekapnya. Perlahan tangan yang membekapnya terlepas. Ia menarik napas lega.

"Pergilah."

Hinata berbalik. Cepat-cepat membuat jarak dengan orang asing tersebut.  
Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dibantu oleh asing tak membuatnya melepas kecurigaan begitu saja.

"T-terima kasih. Kenapa Anda membantuku?"

"Hn."

Hinata menatap tak mengerti. "Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku akan membalas kebaikan Anda kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Hinata bergegas lari. Meninggalkan gang sempit dengan buru-buru.

Sang pemuda tersenyum simpul. Ia lupa bertanya, apa kiranya masalah gadis itu sampai kabur dan dicari-cari? Ah, rasanya bukan masalah. Toh kata gadis itu, mereka akan bertemu lagi.

…

Seorang gadis duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah tertunduk. Pria paruh baya di depannya menghela napas.

"Jangan sampai aku marah, Hinata."

Tubuh gadis mungil berjengit gentar. "T-tapi, Otou-sama—"

"Kau sudah kabur tiga kali dalam seminggu, Hinata. Besok calon suamimu datang."

"A-aku tidak mau menikah."

"Hinata, kita sudah sepakat. Kau tinggal menikahinya agar keluarga kita bisa naik derajat. Aku tidak menyuruhmu mencintainya, itu omong kosong."

Burung dalam sangkar emas. Hinata geram pada kenyataan ayahnya tidak mengakuinya sebagai calon pewaris klan. Menyuruhnya menikahi entah siapa agar keluarganya sejahtera sama saja menyuruhnya menjadi wanita sundal dan menjual diri.

Tanpa cinta, hanya materi belaka. Hinata benci diperlakukan seperti ini.

Walau ia berusaha kabur, ia tak tahu harus ke mana. Ia akan tetap berakhir tertangkap lalu dijebloskan ke kamarnya untuk merenungkan kesalahan dan esok paginya ia akan diberi petuah lagi. Siklus malapetaka.

Hinata benar-benar merasa dicurangi. Seperti saat kau mengerjakan tes tapi lembar jawabanmu ditukar dengan lembaran kosong. Semua hal yang ia rencanakan bagi masa depan klannya berubah jadi angin lalu saat ayahnya mencetuskan rencana pernikahan yang sama sekali tak ada dalam perencanaan masa depan Hinata sebelumnya.

Dalam hal ini, Hinata merasa ayahnya membunuhnya secara tidak langsung. Dan rasanya, Hinata ingin kabur lagi besok.

.

.

.

Hinata menghembuskan napas. Ia kesal. Ayahnya memblokade semua jalan keluar dari kamarnya. Semua pelayan bergantian untuk menjaganya agar tidak kabur. Hebat benar. Ayahnya benar-benar parah.

Hinata mendengus saat dirinya dipaksa berganti pakaian dengan kimono lengkap dan berat yang sanggup membuatmu jatuh kalau kau tidak biasa memakainya. Para pelayan menyuruhnya berdiri di depan cermin besar dan mendandaninya. Hinata sempat berpikir jahat untuk melemparkan tusuk sanggul yang ia pakai ke wajah calon suaminya. Tapi Hinata sadar diri, ia bukan ninja. Hanya anak bangsawan yang sebentar lagi akan dijual ayahnya. Miris.

Hinata memperhatikan sosoknya yang telah dibungkus kimono tebal berwarna kuning madu dengan corak geometris. Wajahnya diberi bedak, bibirnya dipoles gincu merah.

Meski dipuji dan diagung-agungkan para pelayan, Hinata rasa dirinya sekarang tidak jauh beda dengan para geisha. Katakan saja, mereka sama-sama dijual. Dan rasanya sungguh mengerikan.

"Tolong bersiap, Hinata-sama. Calon suami Anda sudah datang."

Hinata tercekat. Lidahnya kelu. Tenggorokannya terasa tidak enak. Kalau boleh, Hinata ingin muntah sekarang dan mengotori kimono-nya saja.

Hinata digeret paksa ke ruang utama. Tempat calon suaminya berada. Ergh, asam lambung Hinata berkoordinasi dengan baik untuk muntah di tempat, tapi ditahannya. Nanti ayahnya mengamuk. Pintu digeser oleh pelayan. Hinata dapat melihat tirai-tirai bambu tersusun bak bujur sangkar tanpa tutup. Tanpa perlu menebak, Hinata tahu siapa yang ada di dalam. Calon suami sialan. Hinata mengutuknya dalam hati, mengabaikan sebagian perasaannya yang menyuruhnya agar sabar.

Hinata duduk bersimpuh dan membungkukkan badannya sesuai isyarat ayahnya di sudut ruangan.

"Kami akan keluar. Silakan mengobrol."

Perkataan ayahnya membuat Hinata lelah batin. Tega benar membiarkan anaknya berduaan dengan orang asing. Boleh Hinata mengekor di balik jubah pelayannya? Ide bodoh.

Hinata menatap pintu yang ditutup. Neraka dimulai.

"Namamu Hinata, benar?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Benar, itu nama saya. Anda?"

Hinata ingin tahu namanya. Supaya mudah menyantetnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal."—Tak dijawab. Orang aneh.

"Maaf, saya dan Anda masih belum saling mengenal. Ini wujud kesopanan saya."

"Hal itu ada benarnya. Tapi mulai sekarang tidak perlu seperti itu."

"..."—Percaya diri sekali Hinata akan menerimanya.

Mereka berdua diam sekitar lima menit.

"Apa Anda tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di kota sebelah."

"Oh."—Hinata tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Pemuda itu berdehem sesaat, "Katakan, Hinata, apa kau menginginkan pernikahan ini?"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Anda ingin dengar pendapatku? Atau pendapat ayahku?"

...

Hinata masih menatap tirai bambu. Pemuda di dalamnya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Pendapatmu saja. Karena kita yang akan menjalankan hubungan ini."

Hinata menarik napas. Ia merapikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Suaranya bergetar.

"A-aku tidak mau menikah. Aku ingin jadi penerus klan ini. Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai hal demi klanku tapi pernikahan ini memusnahkannya. Tapi Otou-sama bilang ini demi keluarga. Aku seperti dijual."

Hilang sudah kesopanan Hinata. Suaranya serak. Napasnya memburu. Tangisnya tertahan. Ia benci mengakuinya tapi ia marah. Marah karena ayahnya. Marah karena dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu kemarahannya tak bisa dilampiaskan pada keluarganya karena ia terlalu menyayangi mereka setelah emndapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Hinata tahu, mungkin setelah ini ia akan dimarahi ayahnya. Pernikahan ini akan gagal. Hinata mungkin akan diusir dari keluarganya. Hinata mempermalukan nama keluarganya tapi ia juga ingin menjalani pilihannya.

Hinata menarik kain putih yang ia simpan di dalam lengan kimono. Ia menyeret mangkuk keramik berisi air bersih yang diletakkan pelayan di sisinya untuk mencuci tangan. Hinata membasuh kain putih itu dalam air. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelap wajahnya yang berbalut bedak.

Hinata membersihkan wajahnya sampai sapuan bedak putih luruh. Jemarinya melepas tusuk sanggul yang menahan gulungan rambutnya. Ia merapikan poni dan rambut panjangnya dengan sisir kecil yang tadinya disematkan di rambutnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku bukan geisha ataupun wanita yang dijual keluarganya. Aku hanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dan aku menolak pernikahan ini. Maaf."

Pemuda di dalam tirai bambu tak manpu menahan senyum. Gadis itu sungguh berharga untuk dilepas.

…

Hinata keluar tanpa permisi. Para pelayan menatapnya agak bingung. Riasannya hilang dan rambutnya terurai. Ia mengisyaratkan pelayannya datang mendekat. "Panggil ayahku."

"Baik, Hinata-sama."

Hinata pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya. Hiashi datang tak lama setelah Hinata menghilang dari sana. memasuki ruang utama dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semoga saja, Hinata tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Ah, Hiashi-dono."

"Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

"Pertemuan ini berjalan dengan baik."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah."

"Tapi putrimu mengatakan hal yang sangat menarik."

"?"

.

.

.

Calon suami Hinata pulang setengah jam setelah Hiashi memasuki ruang utama dan mengantar pemuda yang dijemput kereta kuda.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia mengambil jubah ungu lembut dan mengenakannya. Kabur lagi. Daripada diomeli, ini lebih baik. Hinata berjingkat di roka lalu berlari kecil menuju gerbang kecil di halaman belakang. Syukur semua pelayan yang berjaga sudah kembali ke bangunan pelayan. Hinata menutup gerbang kecil dan berlari menjauh dari kediamannya.

Hinata akan jadi orang asing di kota. Lalu memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya ke depan.  
Setidaknya Hinata yakin benar. Pernikahannya pasti batal.

Mencari angin segar dan kabur ke kota, Hinata akan mencari tempat pelarian baru. Ya, ini akan terjadi kalau Hinata tidak menabrak orang seperti yang terakhir kali ia lakukan.

"A-anda?!"

…

Hinata menatap sepiring dango yang terletak di meja. Ia tak tahu kenapa mereka berakhir di sini. Terakhir tadi terasa de javu. Kejadian tabrak menabrak dengan orang yang sama. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dalam diam. Dan perut keduanya berbunyi riuh. Minta diberi asupan. Dan kini mereka berakhir di kedai dango dengan dua gelas amazake dan sepiring dango.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Hinata menunduk. Ia meraih setusuk dango dan memakannya. Hinata menatap pemuda itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku Hinata. Salam kenal."

"Hn."

"K-kita sering bertemu dengan cara yang aneh padahal kita tak saling mengenal. Ini benar-benar aneh."

"Kebetulan saja."

Hinata tersenyum. Pemuda di depannya masih asyik menikmati dango. Hinata menatap pemuda itu, ia memakai jubah gelap dan penutup kepala. Kelihatannya seorang pengelana.

"Apa Sasuke-san berkelana?"

Pemuda itu diam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Hinata berandai-andai, kalau nanti ia diusir, ia akan berkelana. Pergi jauh mengelilingi dunia. Daripada dikurung di rumah sebagai istri orang yang tidak mencintainya.

Hinata terkejut saat meja berderak, beberapa koin diletakkan di meja.  
"S-sudah mau pergi? Biar aku yang bayar saja."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda itu tetap berjalan ke pintu keluar berbatas kain, ia menyibaknya.  
Senyumnya diarahkan pada Hinata, "Kalau kita kebetulan bertemu lagi, itu artinya ini adalah takdir."

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah bersemu. Ia jatuh cinta di saat yang salah.

.

.

.

Hinata sering melamun. Lamunannya tidak jauh dari pemuda yang terakhir kali menikmati dango bersamanya. Hinata jatuh hati pada orang asing. Hinata hanya mengenalnya dari tabrakan singkat sebanyak dua kali. Menyantap dango sekali. Dan hanya saling mengetahui nama.

Hinata menarik napas.

"Takdir ya?" Hinata bertanya dalam hati. Pesona aneh pemuda itu membuatnya agak bingung. Dia tengah berada dalam kemelut pernikahannya sendiri.

Tapi gejolak aneh ini membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Hinata belum bicara dengan ayahnya. Entah ayahnya mendiamkannya atau ia sedang dihukum. Hinata tak mengerti. Hinata membaringkan diri di futon. Akhir-akhir ini pun mimpinya diisi sosok yang sama.

Kalau kita bertemu lagi ini namanya takdir.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Di alam mimpi pun tak masalah. Delusional.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata kabur lagi.

Hinata tengah duduk di bawah pohon ginkgo berdaun lebat. Angin yang berhembus pelan membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Hinata rasa tidur sejenak tak akan jadi masalah.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia sampai di kota sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi ia tak mampu menemukan sosok Sasuke. Mungkin pengelana itu sudah pergi. Hinata tak berharap banyak. Masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan cinta. Hinata tengah terlibat masalah rumit. Memikirkan hal ini, Hinata kehilangan minat untuk terlelap.

Hanya perasaan saja, atau memang cahaya matahari yang samar mengenai wajahnya kini terasa menggelap? Hinata membuka kelopak mata dengan perlahan, seketika membelalak saat mendapati sepasang netra gelap memandang matanya secara langsung.

"KYA!"

Hinata merasa bodoh. Meneriaki orang yang paling ingin kau temui adalah hal paling bodoh yang akan kau lakukan saat menemukannya. Kini mereka duduk bersisian. Masing-masing diam tanpa kata.

"A-ano, maaf aku berteriak."

"Bukan masalah. Salahku."

"Kenapa Sasuke-san ada di sini?"

"Sekadar lewat."

Kebetulan. Hinata menyenangi keadaan itu.

Hinata berjengit saat tangan pemuda itu mendekati wajahnya. "A-apa?!"

"Ada daun di rambutmu."

Sekali lagi, Hinata tak mampu menahan rambatan panas di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengambil daun dari rambutnya dan tersenyum.

Hinata tak tahu harus menyebut ini dengan sebutan apa.

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku tak berkedip?"

Hinata gelagapan. Memalukan. Dia mengamati seseorang sampai lupa berkedip. Astaga. Hinata tak pernah tahu, satu senyuman akan membuatnya terkena dampak hebat seperti ini.

Wajah Hinata merah padam. "Kau ... baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah."

Hinata lupa cara bernapas. Ia tercekat. Benar-benar buntu untuk mencari alasan.  
"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke berdiri. Hinata mengintip dari sela-sela poninya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. Malu-malu, Hinata meraih tangan itu. Berdiri bersisian di tengah hujan guguran daun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Kalau kau tak keberatan."

Hinata menatap. Ia tahu harapannya telah melambung tinggi. Ini salah. Tapi dia tak bisa berhenti, tepatnya tak mampu bersikap tegas untuk berhenti. Tak rela rasanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

Mereka bergandengan tangan. Menyusuri jalan setapak dalam diam.

Hinata berharap, andai saja waktu dapat berhenti dan membiarkan mereka bersama sebentar lagi. Sedikit lebih lama.

Hinata melirik diam-diam ke arah Sasuke di tengah perjalanannya ke rumah.

"Sasuke-san, apa pendapatmu tentang, etto ... pernikahan yang dipaksakan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, melepas genggaman tangan mereka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Hinata menunduk. Merapikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "H-hanya penasaran saja."

"Apa kau mengalaminya?"

Hinata diam. Lehernya terasa kaku. Menggeleng tak mampu, mengangguk tak mau.

"Jawab saja, a-aku hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak dijawab pun tak mengapa."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan. Sasuke sendiri tahu, terlalu aneh bagi gadis itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang serius. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata. Menuntun gadis itu ke bangku panjang di sisi jalan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kita hidup di dunia yang aneh. Terkadang kita dapat memiliki semua yang kita inginkan namun ada kalanya seluruh dunia menentang apa yang kita kehendaki. Seperti pertanyaanmu tadi."

Hinata memasang wajah heran tapi ia tetap menyimak.

"Kita tak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka yang dinikahkan paksa. Kalau pada akhirnya mereka saling cinta, apakah pernikahan itu masih salah di mata mereka? Kalaupun semuanya berakhir buruk, mereka masih harus menjalani hidup. Kita hidup di dunia yang terlalu aneh."

Hinata menunduk. Namun bagaimana keadaannya kalau ia telah mencintai seseorang di kala ia dipaksa menikah? Hinata tak punya tenaga lagi untuk bertanya. Ia berada di posisi yang sulit.

"Itu hanya pendapat, Hinata. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Apakah Hinata mesti bertahan dan belajar mencintai orang yang dinikahkan padanya ataukah dia mesti mengejar cintanya sendiri?

Senyuman Sasuke saat mengantarkan Hinata tepat di depan gerbang kediamannya membuat Hinata tersenyum lemah. Ia terlalu ringkih untuk menjalani alur yang tak tertebak ini.

Apa aku harus tetap menikah di saat aku jatuh hati padamu, Sasuke-san?

.

.

.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya. Ada yang tidak beres. Hinata heran, kenapa ayahnya tak kunjung memanggilnya? Padahal jelas sekali kalau tindakan Hinata pada calon suaminya kemarin mampu membuat ayahnya murka.

Sudah seminggu. Dan keadaannya terlalu damai. Mengherankan.

Apa ini cara Hiashi menghukum Hinata? Rasanya tak mungkin. Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas futon.

Wajah Sasuke tergambar di ingatan Hinata. Sudah tiga hari mereka tak bersua. Bukan karena tak bisa tapi karena Hinata memilih mengurung diri di kamar. Ia terlalu takut bertemu pemuda itu.

Sungguh. Semua ini bencana. Dinikahkan paksa. Keluarga menyebalkan. Ditolak orang yang kau sukai secara tidak langsung.

Hinata menarik napas. Terdengar suara geseran. Matanya melirik pintu yang digeser pelayan.

"Hinata-sama, Anda dipanggil ke ruang utama."

Sialan benar, Hinata baru saja berprasangka. Bencana ini datang beruntun tanpa tahu waktu berhenti. Cukup. Hinata muak. Diusir atau dibuang dari keluarga, Hinata tak peduli lagi.

Sudah. Cukup.

"Otou-sama memanggilku?"

Hinata bertanya di balik shoji.

"Masuklah Hinata."

Mendengar nada datar pada suara ayahnya membuat Hinata yakin ini bukan pertanda baik. Hinata menurut. Menggeser shoji dan masuk. Duduk di tengah ruangan bersekat dinding dengan lukisan bunga plum.

Hiashi tengah membaca sebuah gulungan berbahan kain.

"Otou-sama ..."

Hinata berhenti bicara saat ayahnya meletakkan gulungan dan memegang bahunya. Hinata keheranan mendapati raut bangga di wajah paruh baya itu.

"Calon suamimu akan berkunjung besok, Hinata. Dia sangat tertarik padamu. Aku benar-benar bahagia."

Pikiran Hinata kosong. Hinata jelas ingat mendeklarasikan. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Menikah. Pada pemuda asing itu.

Tapi lihat apa yang didapatkannya. Kunjungan kedua? Minta diberi pelajaran. Hinata bersumpah akan menikamnya dengan tusuk sanggul besok.

Hinata menahan napas. Ayahnya masih larut dalam euforia, "Lakukan yang terbaik bagi keluarga kita, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dengan enggan, "Baik, Otou-sama."—bunuh saja aku sekarang, Otou-sama.

Biarpun Hinata berjanji akan menemui calon suaminya, Hinata tak pernah bilang akan menepatinya.

Jam lima pagi, Hinata meninggalkan gerbang kediamannya sambil berjingkat bak pencuri yang tengah kabur setelah merampok. Ia tak peduli. Asal tak dipaksa mendekam dan berlagak jadi calon istri yang memesona saja. Hinata tega? Biar saja.

Hinata tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa penolakannya berujung pada calon suaminya menyatakan tertarik pada dirinya.

Enak saja.

Hinata tak sudi dipersunting hanya karena pujian dan sanjungan yang dilayangkan atas sikapnya. Hinata tak mau berpikir positif, toh semuanya sudah dimulai secara negatif.

Hinata mengatur napas yang tersengal. Hari ini ia mencari rute pelarian yang baru. Ke kuil. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah kabur ke sana. Hinata menaiki undakan anak tangga. Angin dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya yang tak terlindung mantel.

Sampai di undakan paling atas, Hinata memilih duduk di bagian samping kuil yang posisinya tidak terkena angin terlalu banyak. Hinata duduk diam. Menatapi patung jauh lebih baik daripada menatap tirai bambu terurai berisi calon suami di baliknya. Hinata mendesah pelan.

Ada suara di dekat tangga.

Hinata terdistraksi. Ia mengintip, berhati-hati. Mata Hinata menyipit tajam. Ia mengenali siapa orang yang datang.

Sasuke.

Hinata memerhatikan dengan mata memicing. Ia tak salah lihat. Tapi itu bukan Sasuke yang Hinata kenal. Pemuda yang biasa memakai jubah panjang itu kini memakai hakama hitam. Tampak gagah. Jauh dari gelar dan konsep pengelana yang dideklarasikan Sasuke.

Hinata ingin memanggil tapi diurungkannya. Ia tak berani. Tepatnya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya menatap lekat pada Sasuke. Mengabadikan wajah tampannya dalam ingatan.

Hinata melihat Sasuke memasuki kuil. Hinata iseng, mencuri dengar dari sela lubang angin. Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan kepala kuil.

"Jarang sekali ada yang memanggil kami untuk upacara pernikahan." Kepala kuil tertawa sambil menawarkan segelas teh pada Sasuke.

Hinata mencelos. Ia tak salah dengar. Hinata tidak tuli. Pemuda itu akan menikah. Hinata patah hati.

"Kapan jadwalnya?"

"Sekitar minggu depan. Di kota sebelah."

"Awal musim dingin? Kami bisa mencari tanggal yang baik."

Sasuke tertawa. "Kami mengandalkan Anda."

"Siapa calon mempelainya?"

"Hanya gadis sederhana dari keluarga baik-baik."

Mereka bicara panjang lebar. Tertawa dan sesekali berbicara serius. Hinata tak lagi menyimak. Sekarang ia memutuskan pulang. Tak ada lagi gunanya kabur. Toh tak ada harapan tersisa untuk mencapai keinginannya. Setidaknya untuk bersama dengan orang yang ia suka, tak mungkin lagi. Nelangsa.

Ya, Sasuke, kata-katamu benar. Kita hidup di dunia yang terlalu aneh.  
Hinata berjalan lemah, menyeret langkah dengan semangat memudar.

Hinata pulang tepat jam enam. Ia belum ketahuan telah kabur tanpa izin. Hinata menyusuri roka, berjalan menuju kamar sendiri dan memasukinya.  
Setelah shoji tertutup, Hinata jatuh terduduk di atas tatami. Ia memeluk lutut.  
Rambutnya terurai, menutupi wajahnya yang terasa dingin. Lelehan air mata menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"Ukh, k-kenapa aku menangis? Kami bahkan tak punya hubungan apa-apa."

Kalau takdir hanya muncul untuk mempermainkannya, untuk apa ini semua?  
Kenapa semua hal di dunia bersekongkol melukainya. Impian Hinata sederhana, hidup dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi hal sekecil itu pun tak terkabul.

Hinata tidur bergelung di bawah selimut. Air mata diusap, mengering di sisi wajah. Apapun itu, Hinata menyerah. Terserah saja. Hinata juga akan menikah. Setidaknya kali ini Hinata hanya memikirkan keluarganya.

Biar saja. Hinata bahkan tak lagi mempunyai akar untuk bisa bertahan.  
Semuanya terenggut dalam waktu terlampau singkat. Dan Hinata mempersalahkan dunia.

Hinata menolak didandani. Ia nyaris marah saat dipaksa. Nyali para pelayan menciut jadinya. Ia hanya memakai bedak tipis agar matanya yang agak bengkak dapat disamarkan.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri taman, sengaja mengambil jalan memutar dan berhenti di depan pintu ruang utama. Ia menarik napas. Senyum terbaik ia pasang di wajah. Melakoni peran jadi gadis yang akan dijual keluarganya.

Ia memasuki ruangan, memijak tatami dengan langkah diseret agar tak muncul suara hentakan yang terkesan kasar. Ia duduk di bantalan datar yang terletak beberapa meter di depan untaian tirai bambu berisi calon suami di belakangnya.

Hinata menunduk sedikit.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Hinata. Apa kabarmu?"

Hinata menautkan jemarinya. Ia tak lekas menatap ke depan. Karena rasa sesak menyerang dadanya. Hinata tercekat.

Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Sasuke di saat yang sama?

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertunduk dan wajahmu bersedih?"

Hinata telah berusaha bersikap tenang. Tapi topengnya telah hancur sebelum dipakai.  
Semuanya tak pernah sebegini buruk. Semuanya terlalu hancur. Dan Hinata tak kuasa mengatakannya.

"A-aku ..."

Haruskah ia jujur?

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Ia mengusir semua pelayan yang berusaha menghampirinya. Tak biasanya ia emosi sampai seperti ini.

Hiashi tak tahu apa-apa. Ia lekas dipanggil untuk bertemu calon suami anaknya.

Ia memasuki ruangan.

"Bagaimana … pertemuan kalian?"—Hiashi ragu bertanya.

"Tak buruk namun tak baik juga."

Hiashi menatap dengan wajah berkerut, "Apa yang …"

"Kami akan tetap menikah, Hiashi-dono. Tenanglah."

Hiashi heran. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Namun ia tak lagi bertanya. Calon suami anaknya segera mempermisikan diri untuk pulang menuju penginapan mereka. Hiashi hanya mengiyakan tanpa memahami apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di ruangan itu saat Hinata berada di dalam.

.

.

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Namun dia akan menikah tak lama lagi."

"Oh. Siapakah dia?"

"Dia hanya orang sederhana yang berkelana di sini. Tapi dia sangat baik padaku."

"Kau mencintainya? Mungkin saja dia menipumu."

"Dia yang pertama. Mungkin saja … dia menipuku."

"Jadi kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, Hinata?"

"Aku tetap menerima lamaranmu. Aku mungkin tampak hina di mata Anda, maafkan aku. Ini demi keluargaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Anda pun tak mencintai gadis malang ini bukan?"

"…"

.

.

Hinata tidak mau memberikan keterangan apapun pada sang ayah. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Hiashi mengiyakan. Membiarkan anaknya menggeluti urusannya sendiri, ia sudah dewasa. Dia seorang Hyuuga. Pasti dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan bijak.

Mungkin saja.

Kenyataannya tak semudah itu.

…

Hinata memutuskan ke kota.

Ia mengunjungi kuil yang terakhir kali ia datangi dan berdoa di sana. Ia melempar beberapa koin dan menepuk kdua tangannya. Ia berdoa, "Semoga aku memperoleh kebahagiaan."

Hinata tak berharap muluk-muluk lagi.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke.

Namun pemuda itu akan menikah. Masih sempatkah ia berkeliaran di kota ini? Hinata menuruni tangga kuil. Ia menatap pepohonan yang menghasilkan bunyi gemerisik daun saat diterpa angin.

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata diam. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum hangat.

Ia mendapati Sasuke berada di tangga yang ada di bawah sana.

Hinata melangkah mendekat, "Konnichiwa."

Sasuke tersenyum padanya, "Konnichiwa, Hinata-san."

…

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Hinata sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san tidak berkelana lagi?"

Hinata menatap hakama yang dikenakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan menikah."

Rasanya kecut saat didengar langsung dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Selamat ... untuk pernikahanmu. S-siapa calon mempelainya?"

"Hanya gadis sederhana. Aku sangat menyukai senyumnya."

"S-souka."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-san?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepala. Menatap lurus. "A-aku juga akan menikah."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Selamat."

"Nee, Sasuke-san, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Sebelumnya maaf. Tapi aku … menyukaimu."

Wajah Sasuke tampak terkejut.

Hinata tersenyum. "Maaf dan terima kasih."

Gadis itu pergi menjauh. Ia meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Air mata perlahan menghiasi pipinya yang gembil. Ia mengusap pipinya.

"Sayonara, Sasuke-san."

.

.

.

Hinata diboyong ke kota sebelah untuk persiapan pernikahan. Ia dibelikan kimono yang indah. Perhiasan yang mahal. Riasan wajah terbaik yang dijual di kota. Semuanya terlihat menggiurkan. Gadis-gadis iri pada Hinata.

Namun Hinata sendiri lebih iri pada mereka yang bebas menjalin hubungan di luar sana. Tertawa sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Duduk di kedai pinggiran jalan untuk berteduh saat hujan sambil menikmati makanan ringan.

Bukan seperti Hinata, didandani dan dipakaikan berlapis-lapis pakaian untuk upacara penikahan. Hinata seringkali melamun. Ia memikirkan masa depan yang buram. Masa depan yang dihiasi jejak abu-abu.

Hinata menatap kosong.

Hari ini hari pernikahannya.

Ia tengah diboyong dengan arak-arakan heboh dan ramai di luar sana. Ia mampu melihat sosok calon suaminya yang masih memakai penutup wajah. Berdiri di depan sana sambil menatap arah kedatangannya.

Hinata berjalan mendekat.

Ia berdiri berhadapan.

Prosesi dijalankan dengan sedemikian rupa. Hinata mengucapkan seluruh kata-kata yang telah ia hapal semalam. Sama juga dengan calon suaminya.

Aneh. Suara sang calon suami terdengar tegas dari dekat. Suaranya meneduhkan layaknya milik Sasuke.

Ia menatap kepala prosesi yang berada di tengah keduanya. Rasanya dia adalah kepala kuil yang ada di kota Hinata. Ternyata calon suaminya juga mempercayakan pernikahan mereka pada orang yang sama.

Apa nanti Hinata boleh menanyakan jadwal pernikahan Sasuke? Hinata hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan saja.

Ah, Hinata bodoh, kenapa malah mengingat Sasuke lagi. Hinata sudah janji untuk belajar mencintai calon suaminya.

"Silakan lepas penutup wajah kalian."

Hinata menyibak kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia tertunduk.

Suaminya menyibak kain hitam yang juga menghalangi pandangan.

"Silakan minum sake ini."

Hinata mengambil segelas sake. Begitu pula dengan calon suaminya yang bermarga Uchiha.

Hinata menyambut tangan suaminya, menyilangkan lengan untuk meneguk sake.

Saat mendongak, Hinata terbelalak.

"S-sasuke-san …"

Pemuda di depannya meneguk sake. "Minum milikmu, Hinata."

Hinata menurut. Pandangan tak terlepas.

"K-kenapa …?" lirih Hinata.

Prosesi berjalan lancar. Semuanya sudah usai.

Seluruh keluarga tengah makan bersama. Menikmati jamuan yang tersedia di meja.

Hinata tak berselera. Ia melirik ke sebelah. Suaminya duduk dengan punggung tegap.

"S-sasuke-san … kenapa?"

Ekspresi Sasuke melunak. Ia memandang wajah gadis itu. "Maaf, Hinata."

Rasanya, ini seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu, Hinata dengan wajah ingin menangis dan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-aku harus merasakan semua ini. Dan ini semua tidak mudah. Aku menangis seharian dan ternyata aku dibohongi."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mendekatimu makanya aku berbohong."

"Alasan. S-sasuke-san bahkan tak pernah memberitahu nama padaku saat kita bertemu."

"Sengaja. Maaf."

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak mau menikah."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kita sudah menikah."

"A-aku membencimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"P-penipu."

Hinata mendongak dengan mata basah. Sasuke tak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintanya kemaren. Ia menatap dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Kita hidup di dunia yang terlalu aneh bukan, Hinata?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Jadi apa pilihanmu sekarang? Apakah kita akan saling mencintai atau hidup sendiri-sendiri?"

"Aku ingin hidup bahagia."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Uchiha Hinata."

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Happy birthday, Hinata! We love you! Hai, minna, fanfic ini sudah mulai dipublikasi di grup LFoSH, tapi endingnya baru selesai sekarang. Wkwkwk. Ini panjang kan? pegal saya buatnya. *tepar* Maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan. Ga ada sekuel ya. Saya udah kebanyakan utang nih. :'))

Mind to RnR?

Thank you,

Ether-chan


End file.
